The Last Straw
by Ayse-of-Hearts
Summary: AU: One can only wonder why these two are best friends. Mild Spain/England


Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia.

AN: This was something I wrote for my mandatory college freshman English class. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The coffee was the last straw.<p>

When Antonio felt the piping hot liquid splashing over his head, that was the last straw.

When he heard his dear `friend' Arthur's horrid laugh, something similar to a witch's cackle that was the last straw.

When everyone, including his terribly adorable cousin, Lovino laughed at him in the middle of the cafeteria that was the last straw.

It was the straw that broke the, in his opinion drop-dead sexy Spanish camel's back.

Antonio Fernandez Carreido has no problem with all the fights and the arguments and the physical scuffles that came along with being best friends with Arthur Kirkland.

He doesn't mind that they fought constantly over the most pointless things and that they couldn't possibly co-exist in the same space without going at each other's throats. He paid no mind to it, neither did Arthur and the two kept the routine going.

That was their friendship.

One day they'd be on the same page about everything, getting along somewhat from time to time and the next day, they'd be ready to dish the dirtiest secrets they had on each other, ready to throw the hardest and soundest punches that they could if they escalated to physical violence; which they often did.

They were always like this, ever since they could remember they were always a touch-and-go pair when it came to each other. They've insulted each other's native accents (Antonio being Spanish and Arthur being English), they've destroyed iPods, killed dreams, have been banned from 2 restaurant chains.

The coffee had indeed been the last straw, in Antonio's opinion. Of course, a little coffee was nothing compared to some of the things that they've done to each other in the 18 years of their friendship but it was something that was unexpected.

Highly uncalled for.

After the laughs subsided and the cafeteria calmed down, Antonio's humiliation finally set in. The coffee sunk deep into his clothes, sticking his shirt to his body, matting his chocolate locks and pasting some of his hair to his face. Antonio stands in the middle of the cafeteria feeling his high school career flushing down the drain. Antonio is standing in the middle of the lunch room, soaked in coffee.

This is seriously not shaping up to be a good day.

There are still a few rogue bouts of giggles behind Antonio in the snack line at the front of the cafeteria but he ignores them and scans the room. His olive green eyes search the lunch room for that familiar head of dirty blonde hair and nearly growls when he spots it. A shout of his name and his line of sight is broken. He re-focuses on his target but he's…gone? Where did he go that quick? He only looked away for two seconds!

A hand on his shoulder shakes him out of his reverie and another yanks him by the arm out into the hallway, away from the judging eyes of the other students in the cafeteria. Antonio struggles against his abductor all the while he's dragged away from the heavily populated area and into a more secluded back hallway that hardly anybody ever uses anymore. What is this?

Once his captor decides that they are far enough, Antonio finds himself being harshly released from the tight grip that lead him all the way into this hall. Antonio blinks his eyes a few times to re-orient himself, then turns on his captor with a stern expression and accusing words at the ready.

His expression blanks at the person in front of him. "YOU!"

The person in front of him blinks at the accusing finger pointing in his face. "It's rude to point Antonio."

The Spaniard ignores the etiquette reprimand and continues to rudely point his finger in the other's face. He can't believe that Arthur has the _nerve_ to be standing in front of him, after what he pulled in the lunch room not even an hour ago.

Arthur moves his hand to push Antonio's out of the vicinity of his face when he freezes in mid-motion. Antonio blinks at his best friend, wondering why he stopped when Arthur suddenly yanks on his hand, pulling him further down the hall. The two break into a run, Arthur's grip tightening around Antonio's wrist and the Spaniard glares daggers at the English teen in front of him.

"Where do you think you're taking me, _idiota_?"

Arthur brushes off the insult. "You don't hear that ?"

"Hear what? The grating sound of your voice?"

"Listen closer you bloody git!"

Antonio shuts his mouth and concentrates on his surrounding environment. The hall is quiet, the only sounds are their quick foot falls over the freshly waxed tiled floor and the fast _`swish, swish' _of their clothes as they speed down the hall.

_Ohonhon…_

"Arthur I heard it! I heard the laugh! Francis is close by!"

_Ohonhonhon~_

"I told you! That's why we got to keep running!"

Arthur reaches the end of the hall and takes a right, almost making poor Antonio crash into the wall. Arthur continues down the different hall as the laugh behind them grows louder.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide Arturo!" Antonio suggests as he glances up to Arthur. The British teen nods in agreement back at him and they both scout for any empty classroom that they can find. Arthur spots one at the very end of the hall and increases his speed so they can make it before _he_ shows up.

They make it to the classroom and Arthur jerks the door open and pushes Antonio inside. He slams the door after himself when he enters and locks the door, making sure that _he_ doesn't get in.

Antonio ventures into the middle of the classroom and falls backwards onto a wooden teacher's desk sitting in the front of the room, while Arthur slides down the door to the floor and both trying to catch their breath. The silence between them is heavy save for their labored pants after having ran so far so fast in a short amount of time.

Antonio is the first of the pair to recover and he sits up on the desk. He has a hard time getting up however because of the stickiness of his clothes due to being drenched in coffee. He winces as he slowly removes himself from the wooden desk, intently ignoring the small ripping sounds the fabric of his shirt is making from being forcefully removed from another surface. He stretches when he stands and makes his way over to the Britain on the floor across the room from him.

Arthur doesn't notice the quiet footsteps of his best friend until Antonio's standing right in front of him and the English teen's still trying to catch his breath. Antonio crouches down in front of Arthur and their eyes lock.

Olive green orbs versus jade green eyes and the two stare each other down heatedly. Antonio's eyes narrow at the teen in front of him and he reaches up to Arthur's head. He runs his tanned hand though Arthur's scruffy blonde hair, then grips the strands tight and slams Arthur against the door roughly. Arthur's green eyes watch Antonio's other hand finger the golden cross hanging neatly from his neck.

"You know the coffee was the last straw, don't you _mejor amigo_?"

Antonio's lazy smirk seems to be contagious and Arthur can't help the smile that comes to his face.

"I'm waiting to see what you can do, Antonio."


End file.
